Vegeata's Daughter
by Cleo
Summary: Gohan needs another Saiyan to take over after he dies, Trunks and Goten are too young, and Bra is just a baby, is there another Saiyan somewhere or was that only a dream?
1. Chapter One: Meet Cleo, Vegeta's Daughte...

The End of the Saiyans  
By: LilTiger259  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is owned by the creators of dbz except what u don't recognize***  
  
This occurs after Buu.  
  
"Gohan baby why such the long face?"  
" because mom i have cancer, dad is gone so is Vegeta, and Trunks and Goten both refuse to be the Saiyan leader.... what am i gonna do?"  
" Isn't there another Saiyan??"  
"Not known to us"  
*Well Vegeta did mention something about a girl who escaped, or was that my dream, * he thought  
Gohan had been having dreams all week, since he found out about the cancer that not even Dende could heal, it was a rare Saiyan cancer that only occurs when the said Saiyan's tail had been removed.  
*I'll ask Dende.*  
The next day, much against his mother's wishes Gohan flew to the lookout.   
"Dende, do u know of any other Saiyans?????"  
"Only one Gohan, and it is a girl."  
"Really???? Where is she????"  
" In the United States of America, her name is Cleo, Vegeta put her there when she was just a baby, to escape Frieza"  
"Oh, well what is the fastest way to get her here?"  
" Request that I teleport her here."  
"Oh, Duh, Great Dende will you bring the Saiyan called Cleo to the lookout?"  
"Yes Gohan."  
Meanwhile..............  
" Excuse me do u know where i can find..... Central park, the North exit?"  
"It's on Broadway and Cline"  
"Thanks, Sir"  
"Sure Kid, Whatever."  
Cleo was trying to find her way around NYC to meet her new employers, her adoptive parents had her work at businesses to get her prepared for life, even though they were very rich. They sounded nice but this was her sixth one this year, the previous all had to many business requirements, and she was only a sophomore.  
" Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Hall?" She asked a young couple dressed in business attire.  
"nope"  
"Over Here," piped an even younger couple who were dressed like teenagers, she herself was dressed in a business skirt and jacket with a white blouse underneath, "you must be Cleo, we're so glad to finally meet you."  
"Yea, same here, um excuse me for asking but how old are you guys??"  
"I'm 24 and Harold is 27"  
"Oh OK." Just then ZAP... she was at the lookout.  
"What the heck? Where am i, who are u, what are you," inquired the small Saiyan, taller than her father but with no muscle, she had amber hair that barely touched her shoulders and eyes to match, she wore expensive glasses which had brown tints to set off her eyes.  
" Hello Cleo, I am Dende, guardian of Earth, i come from Namek."  
" Well that explains you how about you tough guy?"  
"My name is Gohan, i lead the Saiyan race, which is u."  
  
  
A/N: starting out is so difficult, i want to blurt it all out but that would ruin the story!!!  
  
Gohan: Hey, I was wondering, Where does the name Cleo come from?  
Me: It's sorta my my name.  
Gohan: So you're in the Story?  
Me: Yeah   
Gohan: Cool!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Gohan's Explanation

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: this is the "tribute to Prince Vegeta" chapter  
  
"What, how can i be a Saiyan," asked a panicky Cleo.  
"Your father, Vegeta, who died very recently by Buu, was the prince of Vegeta-sei our planet," replied the cancerous Gohan.  
"Your father was an amazingly powerful man, he gave his life to protect the earth, but it wasn't enough," said Dende his head hanging low in honor.  
"So if he died recently, how come i have been at an orphanage since I was 10?"  
"He told me that he did not want you to become like him, a fighter, always watching pain and suffering, sadness he said he abandoned you because he loved you," replied the all-knowing Dende.  
"oh, well where is my mother?"  
" she died only a few days after you arrived on Earth, Vegeta-sei was demolished at the hands of Frieza."  
Wow so both my parents are really dead, this is really upsetting,* I'm gonna ask to leave,* she thought.  
"Hey, are you guys done? There are people back in the states who want to give me a job."  
" You won't need to go back."  
"What?"  
"Your step-mother has requested you stay with her."  
"Really?"  
"Yes but only if you want"  
"Sure, she probably has pictures of my dad and maybe my mom too!"  
" One more thing before I send you there"  
"Sure, anything."  
"Well I am now the leader of the Saiyans and no one else wants to, so will you be the leader after I die?"  
  
  
A/N: I FEEL SO EVIL!!!!!! I never dreamed in a million years that I would end up killing Gohan!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: You don't look evil  
Me: Why thanks Gohan *blushes *  
Gohan: Welcome * blushes*  
Me: Well, umm gotta write the next chapter  
Gohan: Yeah, umm, see you  
  
BTW: I'm not filthy rich, or worn a business suit, it just makes the role more dramatic! 


	3. Chapter Three: Cleo Accepts

Chapter 3: I Accept  
  
"umm, u don't look like you're gonna die Gohan, so u don't really need to ask that now,"said Cleo.  
" Yes but the eye deceives," said Dende, " Gohan here has cancer and may die soon."  
"Oh, Gosh, Sorry."  
"That is why I brought you here, you are the last Saiyan besides your half brother, sister, and my brother, the three of them refused."  
" Why I mean you get to be a leader of a secret race of people, why would you refuse?"  
" It's hard work and they are busy with school, which i just recently finished."  
* he sounds pretty happy for a guy with cancer, but i feel bad he's gonna die, he's kinda hot* she thought.  
"um, Cleo, what are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing, Yea sure I'll be the leader of the Saiyans for you, hot, I mean, Gohan," she answered quickly. Realizing what she had done Dende chuckled under his breath. At the sound of the chuckling Cleo blushed a brilliant pink tone, an giggled.  
"Huh, what's the giggling about?"  
" Nothing my friend," answered Dende knowing how embarrassed Cleo must feel. *thank you Dende i didn't know if i could do this if he knew i think he's hot* she thought.*You know I'll never understand girls or Namekaians* Gohan thought.  
"Well I guess we should go back to the State's and get your stuff then off to Bulma's."  
" Ok. "  
" Oh, OK well off to States, then, Bye Dende!"  
" OK, Goodbye Dende," said Cleo, shaking Dende's green hand.  
  
  
  
A/N: OMD so evil!!!!! EVIL EVIL EVIL AM I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: Oh, hey Cleo never new you thought that way  
Me: OMD I forgot that you had been reading the story  
Gohan: Don't worry I feel the same way towards you * leans to kiss her*  
Me: Oh..... * giggles then leans to kiss him*  
* they kiss*  
  
BTW: OMD means oh my Dende ( oh my God!!) 


	4. Chapter Four: Cleo Can't Fly

Chapter 4: Flying  
  
"OK, follow me it's not very far," said Gohan, anxious to see Cleo fly. He took off and Cleo spoke up.  
"Um Gohan, I can't do that," she said staring at his levitating feet.  
"You, You can't FLY?" Gohan was furious and he raised his ki and went Super Saiyan, which scared Cleo, she had never seen a Super Saiyan before. "Dende, Vegeta, were you too busy goofing off on Vegeta-sei to teach freaking daughter to FLY? Or what to busy trying to KILL my FATHER? Or did YOU just REJECT her because she was a GIRL? Dende, Vegeta YOU better HOPE we NEVER meet AGAIN!!!! YOUR DAUGHTER Princess of the Saiyans should be able to FLY you dirty scumbag!"  
"G-Gohan P-Please S-Stop," Cleo managed to say. It was enough, Gohan heard her, he looked down at the tiny Saiyan who was recoiled in a corner shaking and sobbing in fear.  
At that moment all the Z Warriors felt Gohan's raised ki and went to the look out as soon as they could. Gohan went to help Cleo up from the floor.  
"Dende, Cleo, sorry let my temper get the best of me," Gohan said extending his arm for her, but she just kept staring at him and then got up and ran to Dende.  
"AHHHH!! Dende what's wrong with me, I find a girl I really like and I go SS and she runs away," Gohan was yelling at the sky. At that very moment Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and 18 arrived at the look-out to see what was going on.  
"Hey Gohan, Bro., What's going on," a confused Krillin asked his friend.  
" I blew it, I really blew it, Dende, I really screwed things up this time," said Gohan, "Oh well I'm gonna die soon anyway I shouldn't start anything new."  
"Gohan, STOP," said Goten partially in tears, he couldn't bare thinking of his big brother dead after Buu, " You won't die, you won't!!!" Every one now focused their attention to Goten who was crying so hard he nearly went Super Saiyan.  
"Oh Goten shut-up," said Trunks, secretly feeling bad for his friend but not willing to show sympathy, it 'signals weakness' his father once said, "you look like a baby!"  
"Any way what are you talking about now, kid," said Piccolo.  
"I scared the poor girl stiff, I can't believe it, I feel so rotten," Gohan said, sitting down and shaking his head in shame.  
"What girl are you talking about," said 18 taking presidency.  
"Cleo, Trunks' sister."  
"WHAT," now Trunks took charge, "my only sister is Bra!"  
"Not really, your dad had another girl back on Vegeta-sei," Gohan told the now upset Trunks.  
"I thought he told me everything about him," Trunks said, losing respect for his father and all his lessons, "he told me he had no secrets with me," and with this he began to cry.  
"Well you guys can leave, everything is okay," said Gohan. So the Z warriors left and went their separate ways.   
MEANWHILE___________________  
"Dende it was HORRIBLE, we were about to leave and.. and I told him I couldn't fly and he got upset and then he changed, he scared me, but I still feel strangely for him.  
"Firstly Cleo, he went "Super Saiyan" you will be able to do it when you train, and secondly, you feel love for him, you have never really 'loved' anyone before, that is why it feels so strange.  
"Oh, thanks Dende," Cleo said as Gohan entered, she felt a little of her tension rise now that she knew more about him and knew love.  
"I am so sorry Cleo, I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't believe your father didn't teach you to fly," Gohan said.  
"It's okay, Dende explained the situation to me," she replied.  
"Well we should get going now we have a lot to do today and it's already 5pm!!!"  
"OK, goodbye Dende," she said *my friend* she thought.  
  
  
A/N: I know I'm EVIL but i can't resist, I mean 'I feel bad for the whole Trunks/Goten thing, but what a great opportunity to get Goku and Vegeta upset???  
  
Vegeta: and it worked  
Me: Oh , hi Ve-Vegeta   
Goku: Yeah it really has us going  
Me: Oh Hi Goku when did you get here?  
Goku: When I read this chapter  
Vegeta: Kakarot, would you help me take care of a little pest  
Goku: Sure, I was just a bout to tend to it my self  
*They begin to circle around me *  
Me: Now guys, if you blast me now i won't be able to write the next chapter, it has the two of you in it'  
Saiyans: Oh, OK we'll wait!!! 


	5. Chapter Five: Hold Your Breath

Chapter 5: Love, Hate and the Beach  
  
A/N: Just thought that I'd tell you that Videl does NOT exist (HURRAY!!)!  
  
*****At The Supreme Kai's Planet in Other World*******  
  
"Darn you Trunks why couldn't you stay and take care of your sister you blubbering fool," Vegeta yelled at his son as Trunks entered the Capsule Corp. building.  
" What's wrong with Gohan taking care of Cleo," Goku asked, "He's responsible."  
"Think, Kakarot, our teen-agers left alone together, if your son lays one hand on my daughter inappropriately when he gets up here I'll...."  
"Don't worry, he wouldn't, he knows how scared she is of him, he's a smart he knows not to upset her, her small little body might fall apart," Goku started laughing at his own CORNY joke.  
"Kakarot are you implying that my daughter is weak???? Because if you are I'll...."  
"And if I am, you can't do anything, I'm already dead!!"  
"Oh yeah, Kakarot, how would you like to see if there is another dimension after this!!!!!"And with that the two Saiyans fought and cursed at each other like children.  
"Are you to babies quite done," it was the ELDER Kai, the most respected of all the Kais, " what were you two lolly-gaggers doing?"  
"You see Sir umm, Vegeta?"  
"Kakarot, must I always cover for you," and with that they made funny faces at one another, "well our dear children have finally met and I think Gohan has a thing for my baby girl."  
"Wait a minute, Vegeta it's not ALL Gohan's fault she likes him TOO!!"  
" I would like you to prove that with strong, clear evidence, KAKAROT!!!!"The two were fighting again, as Kibito Kai walked up with important news.  
"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make," he said, then realizing he had not been heard and looking down on the mangled mess that was Goku and Vegeta he yelled,"EXCUSE ME, PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!" At that precise moment the two Saiyans rose to their feet and listened.   
" I have discussed Gohan's situation with King Yemma, and Gohan will be able to keep his body and train here with the two of you, but if you two can't get along that WILL be changed. So I suggest the two of you learn to live with each other before Gohan arrives."  
" Muhahahaha.... I'll be able to beat the crap out of your son yet Kakarot!!!!!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Vegeta you can't I won't let you lay a hand on my son!!!" Then the two Saiyans were at it again.  
"Then one thing I'll never understand, is why the last two Saiyans hate each other so much," the Elder Kai said.  
"They don't hate each other they just like being rivals and fighting more," Kibito Kai replied to his associate.  
*****Back on Earth(a/n: well actually in the sky!!)*****  
"Wow this isn't as bad as I thought," said Cleo, beginning to feel more comfortable in the air.  
" Yeah, you get used to it after a while, you'll be able to do it, piece of cake," Gohan told her.  
He took her to a beach thinking it would lighten the mood and he could teach her to fly. Instead, though he knew it was cold, he decided to take her in the water.  
"Cleo, hold your breath," he told her.  
"why?"  
"I'm going to take you under." She nodded and held her breath.  
********LATER ON SK PLANET********  
" SEE Kakarot, told you they couldn't be trusted!"  
"Come on Vegeta, they're just sitting in the beach huddled together next to the fire at 7o'clock."   
"Yes, Vegeta they are probably trying to get warm," said Kibito Kai.  
"HEE HEE, well I wish I could get warm with her sometime," said the Elder Kai.  
"Keep on wishing old man you will never touch my daughter or I'll KILL you!"  
********At The Beach********  
*Dende, she's GORGOUS, pretty, curious, HOT, smart, and she has the heredity and will to be strong, * Gohan thought sitting next to Cleo at 8pm staring at her.  
" Gohan, was my dad anything like you?"  
" It depends, he looked a little like me, not much, and we were as different as can be in personality."  
" Gohan?"  
"yeah?"  
" When I was talking to Dende, I told him how I feel differently about you then i do about other people."  
"Yeah, So?"  
"Gohan, Dende said that what I was feeling was love."  
  
  
A/N: OMD am I gonna get it!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: right you are  
Goku: we were just coming to discuss that  
Me: Hey guys cool off  
Saiyaman: Whoa there guys leave this little miss alone  
Me: Thank Dende! It's Saiyaman!!!!  
*Saiyaman picks me up and we fly away * 


	6. Chapter Six: A Birthday

Chapter 6: A Beetle and a Birthday   
  
It had been a month since Cleo had met Gohan. They had been training after school on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. They would go out on Fridays to dinner and the movies, occasionally to coffee houses, Gohan hated the stuff but Cleo had drunken it since she was 10. On Saturdays they would go to the same beach as the day they met. It was now June, school was almost over and, it was warm. Gohan being a Senior in High School was busy looking for a College on Sundays, even though he knew he could never attend. Cleo wanted to do something for him, save him, she was smart enough. Heck, she could've gone to College when she was fourteen, but chose to stay back with her fellow classmates, who often told her to go to College and leave them alone when they were angry with her. Her birthday was fast approaching, it was June 10th, her birthday was a short 5 days away and no one knew it but her, she chose to have it remain that way. June 15th, the big day, Cleo was now 16, she could get her license in the States and she wondered if they would have had a party in NYC. Bulma wanted to know more about Cleo, so she went online to people.net (A/N: not a real site, I don't think!) and typed in Cleo Adkins, her adopted name. The site read:  
Name: Cleo Adkins  
Age: 16  
B-Day: June 15th  
Status: Adopted  
Blood Type: UNKNOWN  
Current Where-a-bouts: Not known  
Extra: This girl has been missing from her adoptive family for 35 days, suspect is her biological father Vegeta. If you see this girl please notify the United States Bureau of Missing Persons.  
* Wow she didn't tell any one that her birthday is today, I wonder why,* Bulma thought.  
"Hey Trunks," Bulma yelled for the twelve year-old, " Come here!"  
"What Mom?"  
"Just a sec," Bulma said writing down something, " Ahh there. Now Trunks, take this down to the copier and make a copy for Krillin, Piccolo, Grandpa, Gohan, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, and Dende, then deliver them and then pick up a cake mix, some ice cream, party decorations and favors, and here's ten dollars to buy something for Cleo, it's her birthday."  
"OK, Mom be back soon," he yelled as he ran down the stairs. Bulma looked out the window into the large backyard to see Cleo, reading a book at the foot of the largest tree. * Good, she's busy, alone, it will be a big surprise, WAIT, I gotta get her a present,* Bulma thought, * hmm, what did I want when I turned 16, a CAR, DUH!!!!! But what kind?* Bulma ran down stairs and grabbed her purse then ran outside.  
" Hey, Cleo, Wanna go shopping with me," Bulma asked.  
" Sure Bulma, I'd love to go, give me a second to put my book away." Cleo ran inside, put the book on her bed and grabbed a jacket and then ran out to the car with Bulma. They drove around and then Bulma stopped at a car dealer ship.  
"Bulma, What exactly are we shopping for," Cleo asked.  
"Your, car, go ahead and choose one, Happy Birthday." Cleo was stunned, she hadn't told any one not even Gohan, how did Bulma find out. Maybe her father told her but he, her father, was DEAD!!!!! So, how in the world did she know. * Have i been talking in my sleep?* Cleo thought.  
"Um excuse me Bulma, but how did you find out is was my birthday," Cleo asked.  
"Internet, that's where everything is," Bulma said with a huge smile, " Now pick out a car!!"* Can't object, my own car, I've always wanted a Beetle,* Cleo thought and with that she followed Bulma through the lot and picked out a black Beetle.  
"Now," Bulma said, capsulsizing the hover car and jumping in the passanger side of the beetle, to the DMV!!!"  
"Um, shouldn't you be driving," Cleo asked, " I don't have my license yet."  
"Nah, You'll be fine," Bulma reassured her. 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Brilliant Solution

Chapter 7- A Solution  
  
Three months, and counting, Cleo could not believe it, and had seemed longer, and already she and Gohan had been discussing what their wedding would have been like, if Gohan could stay. He had explained to her about other world, and how maybe, when he came for his 24 hours they would get married but he had also told her that she would never see him again.   
She was curious about something, "Gohan," she asked.  
"Yea baby," he said.  
"If some one were to kill you and we wished you back, would you still have cancer," she finished her question and the he thought.  
"Yea, that's it, Cleo your a GENIUS," he yelled, "come with me."He grabbed her hand and they flew to the Roshi Island.  
"Hey, Krillin, 18, Master Roshi Come HERE," he yelled landing and making sure   
Cleo was OK, she hadn't learned to fly yet.  
"Huh, Gohan, is that you," Krillin said, running outside then hugging his Saiyan friend. 18 and Marron soon followed with Master Roshi and Turtle not far behind.  
"Hey guys, this is Cleo, she's Vegeata's daughter and she's a GENIUS," he said, she received a few confused waves, "she figured out a way to cure my cancer!!"  
"Really Gohan, HOW," Krillin asked.  
"Well, I have to find some one to do it, but if someone sends me to Other World, then when I am wished back, the cancer will be gone," Gohan said, "and Krillin, I want either you or Piccolo to send me there."  
"Then it's Piccolo, cuz I WON'T," Krillin said, " I couldn't handle that kind of pressure."  
"Fine," Gohan said, " I'll arrange it with Bulma, Dende, and Piccolo."  
(A/N: is telepathy)  
Dende, quick question  
Yea Gohan  
If I were sent to other world and then came back would the cancer be gone?  
Yea, I never thought of that, that would definitely work, but who would do it?  
"Excellent," Gohan said, " Dende says it'll work, now to ask Bulma to get hunting."  
Bulma, you there?  
Yea Gohan, what's up?  
You and Trunks up for a good Dragon Ball hunt?  
Sure, why?  
Never ming just, get the Dragon Balls and come to Master Roshi's Island  
OK  
"All set there, now Piccolo," Gohan said, "Can you guys call every one real quick?" A sparatic 'Yes' came through the crowd, but Cleo didn't under stand it so she just looked on with amazement.  
Pi-Piccolo?  
Yea kid what?  
Come to Roshi's Island, real quick  
Sure, Whatever 


	8. Chapter Eight: Let Daddy Help

Chapter 8: Let Daddy Help  
  
Gohan had to stay in Other World for four months, to participate in the Other World Martial Arts Tournament. Cleo was depressed, all around her every one could fight except Bulma, but Bulma was a complete genius. She decided to have some one train her, and who better than Gohan's trainer Piccolo. "Trunks, can you come here please, little brother," Cleo said one morning, the two had a pretty good relationship seeing as they had only met three months ago. "Yea Sis," Trunks asked. "Tomorrow can you get Piccolo to meet me at Goten's House," she asked him. "I'll try, he doesn't like to leave his valley, but maybe since you're Gohan's GIRLFRIEND, he'll come," Trunks teased.   
There, now to ask Bulma to get her ready to train. "Bulma," Cleo said. "Call me Mom, yea sweetie," Bulma said. "I want to train with Piccolo, and be a fighter, like my father," Cleo said, not knowing how Bulma would react. "On one condition," Bulma said, "you'll protect me if your father EVER comes back from Other World." "Ok, I can't WAIT," Cleo squealed with delight. It was the summer and she had a while to get this whole warrior thing down. "Hey, your gonna need some gear kiddo, so let's go SHOPPING," Bulma said. Cleo's face lit up, she loved to go shopping with Bulma.   
When they returned it was 10pm, they had left at 2pm, they had over 60 bags. "I guess we got a little out of control," Bulma said. "I now know the meaning of the expression 'Shop till you drop'" Cleo said plopping on the couch with a big Saiyan yawn, Bulma shivered as she watched, "What's wrong Bulma?" "You looked so much like your father just then, Kami I miss him," Bulma said, trying not to cry. " Well, maybe, when we wish Gohan back we can wish him back too," Cleo said, she wanted to meet her father, so she really hoped Bulma would agree. "You know, if he agrees, we will just have to do that, won't we," Bulma said, remembering she had told Vegeta he had to stay there to think about is foolishness.  
Another month had passed, Cleo had been doing excellent in her training, well at least that's what Piccolo thought. She could fly, she could communicate telepathically, she had excellent precision, she never missed a punch or kick. The only thing he hadn't taught her is how to read kis, and how to do any ki blasts. That was what they were going to do today. "Hey Piccolo, how's it going," she said, landing in the valley and then trying to attack him but he grabbed her wrist and lifted her up. "Today, we are going to study ki, or energy, and maybe work a little on speed," he said dropping her. She sprang up and whined, "That really hurt, I could've got a concussion!" "Well you didn't so Shush," he said, she was pretty, pretty annoying, she always found something to complain about, yesterday is was that his nails were too long and they dug her skin when he punched her. Only an hour into the training and he had her send a blast towards him, she sent it and e tried to block it, but it was too strong. He read her ki it was even higher than SS Gohan, and she hadn't even gone SS! "How the heck did you do that woman," Piccolo demanded, but he got no reply she just stared at her hands. Then without warning, she started to cry, "Why, Why I didn't wanna hurt you," she sobbed, "he said 'let Daddy help you' and it just came out."* So Vegeta wanted to help his daughter, how sweet, too bad it didn't work out how he planned,* Piccolo thought.  
  
A/N: Yes, Vegeta is going mad!!!  
  
Vegeta: Why did I attack that Namek?  
Me: Your trying to think of a way to use Cleo to fight while your in Other World  
Vegeta: Why?  
Me: I have no clue, it's your IDEA  
Vegeta: Oh Yea, DUH! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Father and Daughter

Chapter 9: Father and Daughter  
  
A/N: You guessed it. This is a chapter about BEFORE Vegeta left Cleo.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Daddy, is Frieza gonna ever leave," a little girl asked Vegeta. "Yes, he will, very soon," Vegeta told his 6 year-old daughter. "Daddy," the little girl said. "Yes Cleo," Vegeta said, a note of kindness in his voice. "Promise me you'll never go away like Mommy," she told him with a note of seriousness in her young voice. "I promise, as long as I am your father, I will be here for you, even if you can't see me, I'll be in your heart," Vegeta told her, and she laid down and fell a sleep. "Good night, my chibi."  
~~~~~A week later~~~~~  
"Daddy, I want to stay here, with you and Grandfather," Little Cleo whined to her father. He was sending her on a shuttle to Earth, to get her away from Frieza. "Honey, you can't you have to go," Vegeta pleaded to his daughter. "No, I won't go without you," she squealed, and she jumped out of his arms and ran back towards the castle. "Cleo, come back, you have to leave now," he took off after her, but she was to fast, she ran all the way into the court room and hid behind King Vegeta's throne. Vegeta ran in just as she got into hiding. "Father," Vegeta said most angrily, "Have you seen my chibi?" "Yes," the king boomed, he reached behind him and pulled out Cleo who as squirming to get loose but knew it was no use, he had her by her tail. "Grandfather, LET ME GO," yelled Cleo and she pulled herself up and yanked her tail out of his hand and then fell, and hit her head, "OW, that hurts, you really shouldn't hold people by their tails!!" "Ha, I was wondering when you'd figure out how to get out of that one," Kind Vegeta laughed, "You've a mighty smart girl there Son, mighty strong a well." "Thank you Father, now come along Cleo," the prince said to his daughter. "Yes Daddy," the little girl sighed, " Bye Grandfather!" "Now my naughty little chibi, you missed your shuttle, now we'll have to leave tomorrow," Vegeta growled at the little girl who was smiling contentedly."That's exactly what you wanted, isn't it," he asked her, " you little devil." She nodded and ran all the way to their room, he flying behind her.   
~~~That Night~~~  
"Daddy will I be a warrior like you," Cleo inquired. "Perhaps, it depends on what my Father believes you are bet suited for," Vegeta said. " OK, well I hope I grow up to be just like you," she said sleepily, "only I wanna still be a girl," she said, and then she fell asleep. "I pray, chibi, that you are nothing like me or your mother, we are not the best of role models," he said, as he carried her into a shuttle, and sat down with her, and the blasted off, towards Earth. The trip, which took one week, took a toll on Vegeta, he had never been to Earth and he wasn't to excited, the filthy Earthlings that had been to Vegeta-sei had always caused trouble, but it was the only planet that was safely guarded from Frieza and he wanted to get Cleo far away from Frieza, as far as he could get her.  
~~~~One Week after Blast-Off~~~~  
Vegeta woke up as the shuttle crash landed on Earth. He looked at Cleo, she was still asleep, the gas hadn't worn off her yet, thank goodness. As soon as the shuttle door opened Vegeta got out, carrying Cleo on his back, she started to wake, with a yawn then Vegeta put her down. "Daddy, are we on Earth now," she asked him rubbing her eyes. "Yes, we are, and I think we landed in a less populated area, we're gonna have to fly to our destination," he answered. "But Daddy, I don't know how to fly," she reminded him. "Then I will teach you," he said and they sat down and he explained how to fly, and she listened, and then she flew.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!!  
You probably want to know why she doesn't remember well PREVIEW of the next chappie!!  
  
Chapter 10: Abuse At the Orphanage  
  
"Ow, don't hit me," Cleo said, "You wouldn't want me to hit you!" "Shut-up Baby, you'll live and when are you gonna take off that STUPID tail," Jenny shouted tugging on the tail. "It doesn't come of so don't PULL," Cleo shouted and she smacked Jenny, hard, across the face. "Cleo, don't you hit Jenny," the Social Worker yelled [Whack] Tom hit Cleo with a broom and she fell unconscious. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Abuse at the Orphanage

Chapter 10: Abuse at the Orphanage  
  
A/N: This is the Last Chapter that takes place in the Past!!!  
  
"Here we are," Vegeta said, after they reached a city near the Atlantic Coast. "Where is here Daddy," Cleo asked her father, the six year-old hoped this wasn't where they would part. She didn't want her father to leave her with the earthlings they scared her, they smelt funny and didn't have tails."The place they call New York, this is where I will leave you but I swear on the kingdom I will return for you, you are the future Princess, as soon as I am King, and how could I be a King, without my Princess, I love chibi, I will see you in the Future," he promised, then he left. Little Cleo sat down in a field and cried, wanting to go find her father, but knowing it was her duty to him to stay there she decided she would try to find the one her father called Kakarot. She flew to the city and started asking, "Have you seen Kakarot, or my daddy?" After about an hour a woman came up to her and said, "Where are your parents?" "Well, Mommy ran away when I was born and Daddy had to go fight Frieza so he could be King," she said, "and I'm looking for Kakarot, I was supposed to wait in the field but I got lonely so I'm gonna find him and make him train me so I can help beat Frieza!" The woman didn't believe a word that came out of Cleo's mouth so she picked Cleo up and took her to the orphanage.  
~~~~At the Orphanage a week Later~~~~  
"Do I have to stay here," Cleo asked, "I have to find Kakarot!!" "I've told you a million times no one named Kakarot exists," the social worker yelled, "now go PLAY!" Cleo went with the other kids, and Jenny, who was 8, hit her in the head. "Ow, don't hit me, you wouldn't like it if I hit you," Cleo screeched rubbing her head. "Shut up you baby, and take off that STUPID tail," Jenny said. "It doesn't come off so DON'T PULL," Cleo screamed and hit Jenny to get her off. "Cleo don't hit Jennifer," the social worker said. Then Thomas, Jennifer's 6 year-old brother, came up and plowed Cleo in the back of the head with a broom, Cleo fell unconscious.   
~~~~Three days later~~~~   
Cleo woke up, she didn't know where she was, she was scared. "Where am I," she asked quietly. "In the hospital," a nurse answered her, "how you feeling, you've been out for quite a while?" "Who are you," Cleo said, sitting up. "Ahh, that's right I never introduced myself," the nurse said, "I'm Julie, nice to meet you Cleo," "Is that my name," Cleo asked, "where's my mommy, is she at work?" "Oh no dear, your mother is dead, and your father is too," the nurse said, "your social worker will be here soon." "OK, I'm gonna go poddy now then," Cleo said as she ran into the bathroom. She had forgotten her legacy, her race, her father, and how to fly. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Return of the Prince

Chapter 11: Return of the Prince  
  
A/N: Back to Now!!!! Yes, now we are back to the whole Vegeta/Goku/Gohan are dead, Cleo is training with Piccolo!!!  
  
Four months came and went, Cleo was an excellent fighter, even though she hadn't gone SS yet. The day came when Gohan was ready to be wished back. Piccolo asked Vegeta if he wanted to come back, he said yes, and to every one's surprise Goku wanted to come back as well. Bulma got the Dragon Balls out and summoned the Dragon. "You have two wishes within my power, name your first wish NOW," Shenron boomed. "We wish to bring Vegeta, Gohan and Goku back to this dimension," Bulma stated. Cleo stared with wide eyes at Shenron, " What What What," she stuttered, then stopped when Gohan was standing before her, Vegeta and Goku on either side. "Hey there," Gohan said, her eyes watered silently. "Gohan, is it really you," she said tears running down her cheeks. "DUH, who else would it be," he teased. "Shut up, " she yelled as she rose up and shot into him, he caught her and they kissed until Vegeta realized what was going on. "SPAWN OF KAKAROT," he yelled, making Gohan stop and put down the confused Cleo, "can I say hello to my daughter before you slime all over her, after that as long as she's home by 9 she's all yours." " Sure, what ever," Gohan said, " Cleo this is your..." He never finished, Cleo had a flash back and remembered her past, "Daddy," she screeched, then ran to him. "Oh, now she remembers her past," Gohan said sarcastically, Cleo shot him a glare that said 'Shut Up or I swear I'll make you wish you had stayed in the next dimension.'  
"Daddy, Daddy how I could you," Cleo screamed at the saiyan prince, " You said you'd never leave me and you did I hate you!" "Cleo, baby stop, I never left you I was always there," Vegeta said pointing to her heart. "I never needed you in my heart I needed you with me, physically, you never were, you left me in a field," Cleo said. "YOU WERE FINE," Vegeta yelled. "NO, I WAS SIX, YOU DON'T LEAVE SIX YEAR OLDS IN CORNFIELDS," Cleo screamed back at him, "YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME WITH GRANDFATHER IF YOU WERE THAT DESPRATE TO GET RID OF ME!" "If you had stayed with my father you would be dead now," Vegeta said. "I DON'T CARE, AT LEAST HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME," Cleo yelled, then she flew off.  
"Hey everybody," Goku said, "How's every one been?"Chi-Chi took a needle out of her pocket and threw it at Goku, he started to freak then he said, "Gohan can you pick that up for me?" "Pick it up yourself," then Gohan flew off after Cleo. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Forgiveness

Chapter 12: Forgiveness   
  
Gohan finally caught up with Cleo in a cornfield close to NYC. It was dark and Cleo was sitting on a rock crying. She couldn't believe her father had said that to her, a six-year old girl left in a cornfield, was she supposed to stay, she would have been caught sooner or later, and she wanted to find the only Saiyan left on this planet, Kakarot, or Goku. She didn't understand why her father hadn't left her with Goku in the first place. Gohan came over to her, "You OK," he asked. " Fine, I'm just fine, now GO, before you attract my father he's the last person I want to see, I'll see you later," Cleo snapped and then she ran farther in the cornfield and lowered her ki as low as it would go without damaging her.   
Vegeta was angry, "What's her problem, I come back to spend time with her and she goes and runs off," he yelled. "Um, I really need some one to pick up this needle, then I can help you Vegeta, even if you don't want the help just pick up the needle," Goku said, freaking out. Krillin walked over, picked up the needle, and threw it into the sea, "There now stop crying Goku, you're worse than a baby." "All right Kakarot, you said you would help I want any one close to her to come with me to calm her down," Vegeta said. Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma and Trunks all went over to Vegeta and Goku and got ready to transmit. "Where is she, there's Gohan and there's a really low ki next to him, is it her, no way her ki was 10x higher when she left," Goku said, debating whether or not it was her, all the Z warriors tried it, then Trunks spoke up, "it's her , she lowered it, cuz that's the same level as when she's sleeping, or when she tries to hide from me cuz I won't leave her alone." "K, you sure Trunks," Goku asked. "Definitely," Trunks confirmed. They went off to the field and sure enough no sooner did they settle then did Gohan hush them and told them to lower their ki. Too late, Cleo felt them, "I know you're there, no use hiding it, come on out." The seven went to the same clearing as she was in and she said, "You know, I'll never understand why you left me alone, you could have left me with Goku and Chi-Chi, at least I wouldn't have gotten hit over the head there." "You might of, Chi fancies her frying pan," Goku laughed. "SHUT UP DAD," Gohan yelled at his father. "I didn't leave you with Kakarot because he is nothing but a baka," Vegeta said, "He acts like a chibi half the time and he does not respect royalty."  
"HEY, I'M NOT A BAKA OR DO I ACT LIKE A CHIBI, AND YOU ARE AN EXCEPTION, BESIDES KRILLIN AND PICCOLO YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND," Goku to a minute to breathe, "AND IF I'M A BAKA THEN WHY DID YOU FUSE WITH ME!!" "I needed your strength so I could beat that bubble gum thing," Vegeta said, "Baka." "HEY IT WAS MY SPIRIT BOMB THAT BEAT HIM," Goku yelled. "ANY WAY HE WAS NOT DEFEATED HE BECAME GOOD AND IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME A BAKA I WILL BLOW YOU TO THE NEXT DIUMENSION!" "Baka," Vegeta taunted. "THAT"S IT," Goku yelled, "KA MEH HA.....," Cleo realized what was happening Goku was going to try to kill her father, "MEH HA!!!!!!" As the beam neared Vegeta, Cleo jumped in front of it, taking the full blow, Bulma screeched and fainted Trunks and Krillin yelled "NO!" Piccolo had to restrain Gohan from killing Goku but he didn't even bother going to Vegeta. Cleo had never felt pain like this, not even when Tom whacked her with the broom, or when the other kids had tried to pull her tail off, or stepped on it. Vegeta looked down at his daughter, and for the first time since he had launched into the sky after leaving her, he cried, he didn't try to kill Goku, he sat down next to his daughter and cried. "I forgive you Daddy," that was the last thing Cleo said before she went unconscious. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Pain

Chapter 13: Pain  
  
Cleo woke up a few hours later, she remembered what had happened, but she wondered why she couldn't move, or see. She let out a few faint cries, wondering why she couldn't speak in a normal tone. Bulma removed the wash clothe from Cleo's eyes, she saw her father next to her, holding her hand, she wanted to pull away, she tried to pull away, she couldn't. In place of Bulma, Gohan now sat grazing her forehead, it stung, she winced, he then stopped. She saw Bulma sitting a the foot of the bed, crying, no one was talking, Cleo said as loud as she could, "Why isn't any one talking?" "Well what do you want us to say," Bulma said. "I don't know, anything, talk about the weather, quietness is overrated," Cleo barely managed to finish before she fell unconscious once again.  
They did talk, not about the weather, Bulma left to re-wet the wash clothe, the to boys discussed ways to make Goku pay for this, they decided that the would lock him in the Gravity Room with a few needles.  
They had just finished their plan when Bulma re-entered with a fresh wash cloth and put it on Cleo's burnt forehead, she was well burnt, and cut, they thought she was dead for a moment but then she woke up again, an hour after the other. "Dende, this hurts, what did he try to kill you for," Cleo whispered to Vegeta. "I don't know, something in Kakarot snapped," Vegeta said, "he has never tried to kill anyone before." "Why did you try to save Vegeta, you said you hated him," Gohan asked. "He's my father, even though he left me, I couldn't watch Kakarot kill him," Cleo said weakly, she was regaining energy enough to speak normally."I swear he'll pay, if I have to do it I will," Gohan promised. "Cleo tried to sit up, she got there, and went to stand but couldn't, her legs had taken a lot, they were the worst off, Cleo panicked within her mind, * What if I can't walk,* she thought and she cried silently the tears stinging the burns on her face. 


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Alrighty I need to explain some things.   
1.The age difference between Trunks and Cleo is really off whack, I know, Just live with it!  
2.Yes, Cleo is a full Saiyan  
3.I know Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks, maybe a few others are ooc but I'm workin on making this be a fic about Vegeta's past.  
4.Gohan is out of school now!  
  
  
  
Look forward to seeing:  
  
Goku freaking out  
Christmas  
An engagement  
A fight  
the return of some one scary  
a death  
an illness  
mushy romantics!!!!! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Lots of Songs!

Chapter 14: Going Back  
  
A/N: This Chapter is a Song Portion on how People feel. Lyrics in Brakets {}  
Disclaimer: I don't Own any except for one oth songs, I'll let you know which  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I can't believe Kakarot, he nearly killed her.  
{I'm lookin back on things I've done, I was trying to be some one}'  
I can't believe I was so arrogant, leaving her  
{I played my part, kept you in the dark}  
I will make Kakarot pay  
{Now let me show you the shape of my heart}  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
I love her  
{Wise men say, only fools rush in}  
Dad'll pay I swear. And then, I'll marry her,  
{But I can't help falling in love with you}  
And no one can stop me!  
  
Cleo's POV – I wrote this song!!  
  
Gohan, don't go  
{When I'm alone at night, the thought of being with out you gives me a fright}  
I'm scared, I need you, you have to stay  
{I can't see what dangers lie ahead, I think of you as I lie in bed)  
You're my only comfort, please stay  
{I know that fate has destined this, only while you're here can I rest}  
Say you'll be mine, even though I'm not Britney Spears, please be with me  
{I give you my love, my soul, my heart, now here comes your part}  
Stay with me  
{Give me your word you'll always be mine!}  
  
A/N: THE END!!!! Hope you liked. I'm sad, I only have two reviews, please keep going and REVIEW!! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Return

Chapter 15: Return  
  
A/N: I know you missed the action!!!!!  
  
Visiting hours were over, many of the patients were asleep, not Cleo. She was lying with her back to the door, crying. She had no visible reason to, she was going home in the morning, most people would have given anything to go home, it was the day before Christmas Eve. She was crying because she had to go home in a wheelchair, she couldn't walk yet, perhaps she would never walk again, this scared her, she knew there would be things she couldn't do, she didn't want to make someone help her, but what would she do. Then the idea came, she would do it for herself, even if she wasn't supposed to.   
Gohan was there bright and early, he had volunteered to bring her home. She was getting dressed when he knocked on the door, "Hey Cleo, I'm here," he said excitedly. "You're early, just a sec," she shouted, she finished dressing and wheeled over to the door and unlocked it and wheeled back over to the bed, "Come in now." He walked in and looked at her he bent over to kiss her and she started to stand to meet him, but he realized what she was doing. "Hey, you, SIT," he said, "you know you're not supposed to be on those toes of yours," he laughed. "AH, why does every one have to tell me that, If I don't get out of this thing soon, I'll FLIP," she said. "Well then come on," Gohan said picking her up. "Hey, you crazy monkey, put me down," she giggled. "Well if I'm a monkey, then your princess of the monkeys," he said putting her down. "Being princess of monkeys is better than a third-class monkey," she teased.   
They got to her house(C.C.) and Bulma was standing outside waiting for them, waving excitedly. "Vegeta, get your arrogant monkey self out here before I come in to get you," Bulma screamed towards the house as Gohan pulled up, Cleo looking at the floor, trying not to make eye contact. Vegeta stormed out of the house ranting, "ONNA, first of all, I am a Saiyan, and second of all why do I have to come out!" "Your daughters home, you should be here to help her," Bulma said calmly after slapping Vegeta.   
Cleo felt Vegeta's presence and got even more depressed, she hadn't wanted her father to see her, he hadn't been to the hospital since the night she went in. She didn't want him to think poorly of her, she knew she wasn't weak, but did he.  
(A/N: is telepathy)  
Vegeta tried to communicate with his daughter telepathically.  
Hey Cleo  
Hi Father  
What happened to calling me 'Daddy"?  
Well, its kinda childish  
Well who said that?  
Idid!  
Well your wrong, it is not childish  
Well I just don't feel like calling you 'Daddy'  
Why what is wrong honey  
Nothing, just go train I will be fine  
Vegeta left, whispering to Bulma, "She wants me to go."  
**********************************  
A/N: I'm looking for ideas on which should return- The Saiyan Planet or Cell, review and express your feelings, the one with the most vote wins!!!! Give me ideas on how many needles should Goku should be stuck with!! And who should DIE Bulma, Piccolo, or Trunks? And who should be sick, Krillin or Roshi? Should Bulma cheat on Vegeta (with Yamcha)? Should Cleo and Gohan get engaged? If yes to the engagement should Goku and Vegeta oppose? Should Vegeta actually want Goku and himself be related by LAW??? Should Cleo defy the doctor and the Z team's wishes and try to walk? Should she succeed or fail?  
YOU GIVE ME THE Story line, I'll fill in the details!  
If no one sends in the votes then my story will go they way I think it should! (Not good, I have a lot of things I want to do, and my fingers are already blistering!)  
In the future I'll be writing about Cleo's senior year and Gohan's 1st year of college, if you wanna be one of their friends tell me in a review and pick a name, all available except peeps in the story, Raven, and Sahara! OK? SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!! 


	17. Author's Note 2

A/N: The results for the questions are pretty much in! My friend imed me the rest!  
  
1- Cell  
2- 100  
3- Trunks  
4- Krillin  
5- NO  
6-YES *smiles contentedly at thought of being married to Gohan *  
7- yes-Fight, Fight, Fight  
8-NO  
9-yes (I appear stubborn to you peeps don't I?)  
10- fails @ 1st then does it  
  
And the results for their friends  
Gohan- Artemis, Sahara   
  
Cleo- Aleisha(Ali), Ashton(Son of Radditz)  
  
THE POLLS ARE CLOSED 


	18. Chapter Sixteen: A Room of Needles

Chapter 16- A Room of Needles  
  
A/N: Hi!!!!! Know you missed me!!!! Well looking at the title I say Goku's not having a good day, well his fault, he should not mess with the prince of the Saiyans!. DUM DUM DUMMMMMM!   
  
"Onna will you call Kakarot for me, I want him to come over to spar," Vegeta asked his wife. "Veggie, you can work the phone, you call him," Bulma said. "But I don't know the baka number, back on Vegeta-Sei you told the blasted thing who you wanted to talk to and there they were," Vegeta ranted. "Well press the 1 then tell the lady to put you through to the Sons," Bulma said, "Easy as that." "Fine, be stubborn, I'll have Trunks do it," Vegeta snapped. "He's at Goten's," Bulma said. "Well, CLEO," Vegeta shouted. "WHAT DAD," Cleo shouted back. "Call Kakarot and his older brat and tell them to come over," Vegeta yelled. "OK," Cleo said. She picked up the phone, pressed 1, asked the girl, "Can I speak to the Sons please," and it started to ring. "Hey Gohan, yea, you and your dad wanna come over for a minute? No, my dad wants you to. I don't know. Ok, see you soon, uh huh, yea, love you too, bye," she said. Vegeta listened to the conversation. "Cleo, did you just tell Kakarot's brat you loved him," Vegeta asked. "yea, why daddy," she said gingerly. "If I EVER here those words exchanged by you two again, I'll kill him, I swear on the throne I will," Vegeta yelled. "Why, Grandfather never said no to any of your girlfriends, why is there a problem with me and Gohan," Cleo said. "Because he is the spawn of Kakarot, and I will not stand to have my daughter and Kakarot related by some Baka law, nor, will I take the chance of having a being share mine and Kakarot's blood," Vegeta raged. "What can you do to stop them Veggie," Bulma stepped in. "Kill the baka son of Kakarot," Vegeta smirked. "If you killed Gohan, you'd have to kill me as well," Cleo told him, "I couldn't live knowing that my father killed a person because I liked them, and if you wouldn't do it, I'd find some one who would."  
Gohan and Goku got to the Brief household only a few seconds later just enough for Vegeta to turn around, ready to yell at his daughter. He felt their ki, "Yippee, Kakarot and his brat are here, let the fun begin." He opened the door, "Kakarot, brat, you ready," he asked. "Yea," Goku said. "Sure why not," Gohan replied. "Actually, Brat, Cleo wanted to ask you something first, we'll meet you in the Gravity Room," Vegeta said, winking at Gohan signaling that this was indeed the day Kakarot would meet his fear, face to face. "All right see you guys in a few," Gohan said winking back. "Ah Kakarot, I need to ask Onna something you run in and get warmed up, you'll need it," Vegeta smirked. Goku walked to the gravity room, knowing well that something was up, and knowing he couldn't transmit out of the Gravity Room, he walked into the portal between the Gravity Room and the rest of the house, were a small portion of blood was drawn to be sure only Saiyans, or one with the blood of the Saiyan, could enter. He walked into the main Gravity Chamber. "AH AH AH, This is not funny oh Kami i gotta get out of here what's the code, it was 246 a few days ago, no now what is it Kami he changed it, VEGETA," Goku freaked out as he saw the new Gravity Room, the only place not covered with needles was the floor, "AH help this isn't funny come on, please let me out!" He yelled for about fifteen minutes before anyone heard him, "Gee, guess Dad found his surprise, good job, Vegeta my friend," Gohan said. "I did this for my pleasure, not yours," Vegeta grunted, turning on the monitor so he could see Kakarot cry. Cleo in the meantime was coming out to ask Bulma for her car keys, so she could met her friends Aleisha and Ashton at the mall. She heard Goku screaming, "Kakarot," she yelled, "where are you?" "Cleo, Cleo, is that you, I'm in the Gravity Room, and there's needles, help me please," Goku cried. "All right, I'm on my way in," she said. She got to the entrance, but couldn't get her wheel chair over a bump, so wanting to help her fellow Saiyan she shakily stood up, fell, and then gave up and crawled in. She got the door open to reveal a shaking, crying Goku sitting in a room covered in needles. "Kakarot are you Okay, oh my gosh, this is a sick joke of Daddy's isn't it, all over something stupid come on Kakarot," she said, she and Goku walked out, he held her up, and scolded her on the way, "You should've gotten Gohan or Bulma to help, you could've gotten hurt," He said. "I have a feeling Gohan was in on this, and Bulma can't get in the Gravity Room," she explained. The two went down stairs, Cleo still walking supported by Goku, she called her friends and told them she couldn't make it to the mall, a family emergency had occurred. Goku looked at Cleo for a moment while they were walking out to the den, * She isn't like Vegeta, she doesn't understand our rivalry, or his hatred, she reminds me of a young Gohan, trying not to believe that the world is a bad place, there's something different about her,* he thought. They walked into the den to see Vegeta and Gohan smiling nervously, knowing she knew they did this. Goku made sure she was stable, she had propped herself against a wall pulling a classic Vegeta pose by crossing her arms, "You two did this didn't you," she asked receiving nods from both, she looked at Goku and saw the hurt in his eyes that came from knowing Gohan helped Vegeta, "I didn't think either of you could be so cruel, you both know the only two things that scare Kakarot are needles and Frying Pans(LOL), this is no joke this is a cruel form of emotional abuse, he's your friend, and your father, I really expected better from you." She pulled away from the wall and walked away, up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door.  
  
A/N: I'm very very angry!!!!! LOL! 


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Reunion

Chapter 17: Reunion   
  
A/N: Okay, I've been having writers block, so I'm skipping to Gohan's first year of college, and Cleo's senior year! (I just jumped ahead two years!!! I think) The Son's and the Briefs have not spoken since that day with the GR and the needles!   
  
***Let's GO****  
~~Cleo's POV~~~  
  
"Girl up, NOW," Dad yells as he reaches my door, "UP!!!" "I'm up, I'm up," I answer him as I look at my calendar. September 7th, first day back to school, I'm a senior now. I haven't seen anyone all summer, sure I've talked to Ali and Ashton, but Radditz dragged Ashton off to some training camp and Ali was in Paris all summer so I just hung out with Bulma and Trunks. Bulma's working on some crazy new GR for Dad for Christmas, I helped her with the interior design, now that I have most of my memory back, I remembered a few Saiyan symbols and wrote them down so they could be painted on the wall.  
"Cleo, sweetie, hurry up, I have a surprise for you," Bulma said sweetly. "Okay, Mom, I'll hurry," I answer, I finally got used to calling her Mom. I decided to speed it up a bit, I whip on my baggy pants and top and then my motocross sweatshirt. I have all boys clothes this year, finally Bulma let me be me. I run a brush through my hair and zoom downstairs to see Trunks already stuffing his face. "Whoa little man," I laugh, "eat any faster and you'll beat the world record." Dad zooms down with his usual smirk on his face. "Yo, Dad, Was Up," I say to him, trying not to laugh. "The Baka Sky," he says smiling, "you?" "School," I say smiling, he finally got it. "Why are you dressed like a Baka boy," he demands, "You're worse than the brat!"  
"Ah, our senior," Bulma says walking in. "Hey Mom," I smirk, folding my arms and propping myself against the wall next to Dad. "Oh, No," Trunks laughs, "ANOTHER DAD!!!" "Shut up," I said, "Or I'll put a Barbie in your bed." "AH NO," he yelled. "Both of you brats shut up," Dad interrupted. "Like I said, I have a surprise," Bulma said excited, "I called Chi-Chi last night, and she and the boys are coming over tonight!" "No," Dad screamed, "Not the Baka Kakarot!!!!" "Dad, it's been two years, put aside your differences for a night," I said. "Ok, that's my surprise," Bulma smiled, "Now hurry before you're late!!!"  
I finished getting ready and got to school. "Ali, Ashton," I said as I pulled up. "Cleo," they say as I get out, "you finally got to shop by yourself!" We start talking about our summers and our families and then the bell rings and we have to go to school. I go through all my classes and get home at 2:00, reminding myself to call my friends at 7:00. "Hey Mom," I said walking into her lab, "when are the Sons coming over?" "They'll be here at 4," Bulma answered, "which reminds me, I better get ready." She ran out and into her room. I walked up to mine. "Might as well get training, won't be able to later," I said to myself slipping on a Gi and walking down to the GR. I get in there to see Dad, working his butt off. "You would think with all your training you could be Kakarot in three seconds flat," I said to him, "I mean, you never come out of here unless you eat or sleep."   
"You've come to train or to insult me," he snapped. "Both," I said smiling. I get working until Trunks comes in. "Mom says it's 3:30, and the Sons will be here in a while so you both have to come out now," he said timidly. "All right," I said running out to get to the shower. "I'm coming," I hear Dad groan as he walks out. I get out of the shower and run into my room and get dressed. I put on a pair of pants that aren't ten times too big and a shirt that says "I'm a girl with attitude!"  
I get down stairs as the door bell rings and whip my hair into a bun as Chi-Chi comes into view. "Cleo," she squeals. "Chi-Chi," I say. We hug as Goku comes into view. "Cleo," he says smiling. "Kakarot," I say while walking over to hug him. Goten appears, "Cleo," he says. "Goten," I say as we shake hands, "Trunks is in his room, you remember where, right?" He runs up the stairs. Then comes Gohan. "Cleo," he questions. "Gohan," I ask the man in front of me. "Oh My Dende," he says, "it is you!" "Oh Gohan," I say running up to him. "I've missed you," he whispered in my ear, "have you missed me?" "You have no idea," I whisper back. 


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Back to Love

Chapter 18: Back to Love  
  
A/N: 18 chapters already!!! WOW!!!!!  
  
***Cleo's POV***  
  
"So Cleo," Gohan said, "meet any interesting boys?" "Not unless Ashton counts," I said, "He's pretty interesting." "I meant have you gone out with any one," Gohan asked. "It depends," I said, "What do you consider a date?" Gohan rolled his eyes. "Hey Mr. Tough Guy, Don't Even," I said, "didn't you read the shirt?" "Yes, I read the shirt," he said, "and it's completely true!" "Shut Up," I said, "and no I haven't gone out with any one, unlike you!" "Hey I never," he said. I ran upstairs.  
"Just a day just an ordinary day, just trying to get by," I sang, "just a boy just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky, and as he asked if I would come along I started to realize." At that moment Dad came in. "Cleo," he said, some what kindly, "come here girl." I ran up to him, trying to bring in my tears, and it was at that moment, I was glad to have my father back. "Cleo," he said, "it is ok to cry here, but do not let that Baka get to you outside, you are stronger than that." I cried for a minute, just to get it all out, and then we walked back out. "Cleo, I never meant to, I would have thought," Gohan tried to make excuses, "please, forgive me." "Just drop it," I said, "but don't ask me for anything."  
The Sons left and I went back up to my room and listened to Avril Lavigne's Let Go. Bulma came in. "Hey Cleo," she said, "I know how you feel, Yamcha did the same thing to me, I went to Namek and he went out with other girls." "I just don't understand it Mom," I said, "he said he wanted to marry me when we were old enough, but then he just..." "Yea, Yamcha did the same thing, sometimes, we don't meet Prince Charming right away," she smiled, "it took me a while to find your father, that's for sure." She left and I laid in my bed for a while, then got up and left.  
I went to the lookout, as Dad called it, to see Dende. When I got there, Gohan was already there, I turned to leave and Dende stopped me. "Talk to him," he said, "please." "Dende, you don't get it," I said, "he told me he loved me, he lied, I don't want anything to do with him." "No, you don't get it Cleo," Dende said his eyes determined, "Gohan thought you hated him." I looked at the half Saiyan, holding his head. I walked up to him. "Gohan," I said. "Cleo," he said standing up, "I thought..." "Just forget it," I said, "I want to put that behind me, pretend it never happened." "I'm all for that," he smiled and kissed me. 


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Merry Christmas and Ha...

Chapter 19: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
  
A/N: I know this is a little out of season but........ oh never mind! OK, I'm done! I jumped again!  
  
***Cleo's POV***  
  
"Gohan Son get your sorry butt out of bed," I spoke in his ear softly, Chi-Chi let me come over every day and do this, just to torture him I came extra early today, or as many call it, Christmas. "Go away evil Saiyan princess," he mumbled, "I wanna sleep in." "And I want to go back to Vegeta-Sei to see my grandfather but you don't see me whining," I said, "Now Up!" "You're mean, no Santa for you," he said. "OK, Mr. Tough Guy, that's it," I said trying not to laugh, "you have three seconds before I go hang your Teddy Bear boxers and a tag that says 'these belong to Gohan Son' at the town hall.," He bolted up, "how did you... MOM!!!" "Yes Dear," Chi-Chi smiled walking in. "YOU TOLD HER ABOUT MY BOXERS," he yelled. "No," I said, "Goten did." Gohan's face went blank. "Now, you're up, let's go, your family is leaving soon, we have to beat them there," I said. He kissed me. "And if we don't," he asked into my hair. "My father will kill you," I told him. "I'm not afraid of him," he said, "but no need to upset any one, let's go." He got up and kicked me out while he got dressed and then we took off out his bedroom window.  
"Sing me a song," he said as we flew through the sky. "What one," I asked. "Something about Christmas," he said. "All right," I said thinking, "I don't know that one, pick another." "Just sing to me," he whispered taking me out of the air and into his arms. "okay, you asked for it," I smiled and began to sing.  
  
"makin my way downtown  
walking fast  
faces pass and i'm homebound  
  
staring blankly ahead  
just makin' my way i'm a makin my way  
through the crowd  
  
and i need you  
and i miss you  
and now i wonder  
  
if i could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass me by  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles   
if I could just see you... tonight."   
  
As I finished we landed in the lawn and I walked up the side walk in front of Gohan, just to please my father, and started muttering "third class." Gohan knew, but he did not dare say anything. I threw open the door not bothering to hold it for Gohan or wait for him, went in and propped my self against a wall near my father. I looked at him, and his hair was green. "Dad," I said almost laughing, "your hair it looks very seasonal." "Shut up," he said glaring at me. "Your father found your Halloween dye," Bulma said, "the one that doesn't come out for a week." I burst out laughing, I had been a Rock Star for Halloween, and had a punk outfit with green hair. Gohan walked in and burst out laughing too. "Wait Wait," Goku said, "a few more things." Goku went over to the tree and picked of a little garland and a few ornaments and the star and put them on Dad's head. "Now," Bulma said, "It's Christmas." I ran upstairs and got my camera and took all sorts of pictures. 


	22. Chapter Twenty: Happy New Year

Chapter 20: Happy New Year!  
  
A/N: Lots of bouncing, but I gotta get caught up!!  
  
*******Gohan's POV**********  
  
"Hey Cleo," I shouted, "Think fast!" I hurtled a snow ball at her. She dodged it and returned the favor. I dodged hers. So began the snowball war. Trunks joined Cleo and Goten joined me. Soon enough she nailed me. She laughed. "Bow Down to your Princess," she said. I threw one and she dodged it and it hit Vegeta. He soon was behind Cleo, throwing snowballs with chunks of ice at my dad. Dad was trying to nail Vegeta but Cleo either melted them or met them with another snowball. Soon enough we were dead even.  
  
Bulma and Mom joined, Bulma on their side, Mom on mine. Bra and Marron joined Cleo's side making little snowballs and giving them to Trunks. Krillin and 18 looked at us and laughed. "What a good way to settle a feud," Krillin said before hopping over and helping Dad. 18 soon followed. Ali and Ashton came over and helped Cleo too. Artemis, Sahara, and Piccolo showed up to give me a hand. After about an hour Master Roshi declared Cleo the winner. Every one went inside and we talked and joked until around eleven.  
  
"All right an hour," Cleo said smiling. She ran up to her room and grabbed her camera. "Put The baka camera away," Vegeta said. "I will when you give Kakarot a big hug," she said. He scowled and grunted. Eleven thirty rolled around and Cleo got Vegeta to say something to Dad. "Kakarot," he said, "you're not all that bad." The whole room went quiet and every one was staring at him. Cleo started laughing and his cheeks went red. His hair was black again and Cleo's was too, they had dyed it after Christmas.   
  
Soon enough the clock rang midnight, Cleo and Bulma had rigged the TV to show an American Channel, that Cleo explained as a news channel, and they were in Times Square, where she used to go for New Years. The ball on top of the building fell. "HAPPY NEW YEAR," we all yelled. Bulma nad Vegeta kissed, Mom and Dad kissed, and Krillin and 18 kissed. I kissed Cleo. Vegeta and Dad watched in plain shock while Bulma and Mom screamed.  
  
After she broke away she looked at me. A shocked expression on her face as she stuttered. "G-G-G-Gohan," she said, her eyes widened. "What?" I asked. Bra grabbed something behind me and laughed, she pulled and I found myself in instant pain. My tail had come back. 


End file.
